


Doubtful

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecupWord Count: 498 (that was a challenge. Grrr!)A/N: This was written for @trexrambling’s Jess’ daring Drabbles Challenge with the prompt, doubtful. Light smut and witty repartee.





	Doubtful

(Found the gif on google)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/165199402701/doubtful)

 

 

Crowley looked down at the Devil’s trap, cocking his eyebrows. You simply shrugged.

 

“I bloody well gave you everything. I abhor these fear tactics and you ruined a good suit with whatever is in that blasted gun. Good god woman, what is it that you want? I’m now late for a meeting.”

 

“Oh my, late for a meeting due to a plucky human? Can’t have that, now can we?”

 

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Going to let me out anytime soon, love?”

 

“Doubtful.”

 

You watched with glee as anger surged through him. His eyes filled with red and a tense silence hung in the air. He balled his hands into fists and glared at you. If looks could kill, you would surely be dead.

 

You walked around the Devil’s Trap, eying Crowley. “I might let you go.”

 

Crowley growled at that. You bit your lip to suppress a moan. “All I need is a kiss.”

 

Crowley’s anger subsided just as quickly as it came. He stared at you, thinking you’d gone mad.

 

“You did this all, all this to get me to-”

 

“Kiss me...for starters. Gotta say you angry...a girl can't help but get wet.”

 

His chuckle made you smile. “Let me out love and I’ll give you a kiss to remember.”

 

You ran over to free him.

 

He eyed you with a predatory gleam as he walked you backwards to the wall, a hand on your throat. His warm breath ghosted over your skin. “Well, this is an interesting turn of events. The littlest Winchester wanting me? Oh kitten. You’ve been a bad girl though. Going to have to punish you.”

 

He placed his lips to yours, kissing you passionately. One hand grabbed your hair pushing your head back so his tongue could dive into your mouth. The other hand however, went right into your panties. No hesitant touches here. No this was needy and insistent. Crowley knew exactly what he was doing.

 

He thrust a finger inside you, finding you wet. Smirking into the kiss, he added another and dove right in, hitting your g-spot. Your lips tore from his as you screamed his name.

 

He smirked watching you. What a show it was, the King of Hell making a Winchester scream his name. His lips found yours kissing you through another spasm of intense pleasure. You were so close and he knew it.

 

You let out a continuous stream of moans until you were a writhing mess propped up against the wall. Seconds away from your orgasm, Crowley took his hand away.

 

“You gonna to let me come?”

 

“Doubtful.”

 

“You comin’ back?”

 

“Oh I’ll be back.”

 

“Anytime soon?”

 

“Doubtful. Actually, doubtful that it’ll be today, might be tomorrow. You’ve been a bad girl, trapping your King and making him late. Doubtful that you’ll be able to come without me. Don’t bother trying Pet. Made sure you can’t. Be seeing you.”

 

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
